


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动13

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 围观迷奸, 群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 生理课进行中，有请纳威同学上台展示学习成果。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 58





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动13

哈利·波特几乎是强忍着才没有立马把这个不知死活地勾引他的斯莱特林青年按在展示台上狠操一顿，他还得向台下的学生们讲解。  
哈利走到演示台的前面，从侧边伸手过去把德拉科被淫液沾染地湿润的两片红嫩嫩的阴唇往两边掰开，德拉科幼嫩的阴道口在众人的抽气声中展露出来。阴道因为药剂的作用焦急地收缩绞紧，不断有大量的散发甜腻气味的液体从中涌出。  
“他不仅拥有正常男性的生理特征，同时还拥有女性的阴道和斯莱特林独有的生殖腔。”  
哈利一边控制不住地用手指在德拉科滑嫩的阴唇上揉捏抚摸，一边讲解。  
“掰开一点啊，看不清楚！”  
“后排根本看不到！”  
台下的学生急躁地叫喊。  
德拉科软绵无力地靠在身后支撑着他的罗恩的胸口，他粉嫩的乳头因为药效早就高高立起，此时只能无助地张开大腿喘息着，用他湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼睛无声地控诉着爱抚他的阴部的格兰芬多救世主。  
“阴道内部非常狭小，在插入之前要做好充足的准备，最好挑逗到他主动让你插入，这样才不会伤到他。”  
哈利·波特感觉自己的阴茎也硬了起来，他手里的嫩滑的软肉让他回想起之前操弄德拉科的美妙感觉，他深深地呼吸了几下才让自己勉强平息下来，而旁边的韦斯莱兄弟们则早就控制不住地上手在台下学生看不到的角度对德拉科亲亲摸摸了。  
哈利应学生们的要求把德拉科的大阴唇拉扯地更开，让阴道内部红嫩的淌着淫液的软肉便于大家观看。  
有学生克制不住地在台下撸动起自己的阴茎缓解性欲，教室里隐隐约约弥漫着一股淡淡的腥味。  
“在插入阴道之前，你们可以先抚摸他的外阴唇，等到爱液流出来，再把手指插进阴道里面往两边拓展，让他逐渐适应被插入的感觉。”  
哈利一边解释，一边亲自演示着把手指插进掰开的阴道里搅动，为了让大家看清楚他的动作，他不得不侧着身子，在德拉科被大力向两边掰开来展示给大家的红嫩嫩的阴道里来回抽插扣挖。  
“啊啊……嗯……好舒服……嗯嗯…哼唔……再往深一点，里面……嗯唔……里面也好痒……”  
德拉科向前挺动他挺翘的屁股迎合，让哈利的手指能够更加深入地插入进去，缓解药效带来的强烈的空虚和瘙痒，阴道里也不断紧缩着邀请哈利更深入地品尝自己。  
在哈利不断地用手指模拟性交搅弄他的阴道内壁的同时，德拉科白嫩的阴茎终于坚持不住吐出了一股精液。  
“如果他觉得非常舒服，甚至被你玩得像这样直接射精了，那么这时候代表你可以用阴茎插入他了，他的身体已经做好了准备。”  
哈利·波特解开自己的皮带，往下拉了拉裤子，让自己早就硬的不行的粗长阴茎探出头来，对准淫液横流的阴道口。  
“如果爱抚还不够，你可以用你的龟头在他的阴道口处来回磨蹭，稍微插进去一点，让他适应你。”  
台下学生们早已不再吵闹，他们一个个眼睛直直地盯着被哈利的粗大阴茎顶住的，即将被插入的斯莱特林青年粉嫩的阴道口。  
粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。  
哈利·波特示范性地在德拉科早就被开拓到足够承受他的进入的阴道口来回用硕大的龟头摩擦了几下，满意地看着德拉科期待地抬起屁股想要往他的阴茎上坐。  
“哈利……嗯……插我……快插我……好痒……哼呜呜……”  
半天没有得到满足的德拉科低声啜泣起来。  
哈利再也忍耐不住，一个挺身把整根阴茎直接一插到底，龟头挤开阴道内部层层叠叠的软肉，被温暖湿润的肉壁挤压，仿佛无数小嘴在吸吮，让他满足地叹息。  
“接下来，你就可以用你的阴茎尽情地抽插，记得最好富有技巧，阴道内部有很多迷人的，让他舒服的小开关，等着你们自己去发现。”  
哈利一边大力挺动下身，一边粗喘着继续解释。  
“他后面的肛门也是一样的，只不过比起阴道更加紧致，也没那么润滑。纳威！你上来。”  
哈利在演示台上测坐着深入浅出地顶撞德拉科被淫水淌地一塌糊涂的阴部，韦斯莱兄弟们把德拉科的双腿拉开让台下的学生们能够清晰地看到哈利的阴茎是如何把德拉科柔嫩的阴道撑开，插入又抽出，那些软肉被连带着拉扯出来，又被粗大的阴茎带回去。  
“哼嗯……嗯……用力……嗯唔……舒服…啊……”  
德拉科已经爽地不知道今夕何夕，只靠在低头亲吻他的罗恩身上放声浪叫。台下的学生们眼睛都看直了，教室里的雄性气息和腥臭味愈发浓烈起来。  
“你按照我说的那样，来试试。”  
哈利拔出自己连带着晶莹的淫液和泡沫的硬挺阴茎，让走上前来的纳威·隆巴顿接着操干欲求不满的斯莱特林青年。


End file.
